Mathis Trakelyn
Handle: Eqwina Email: Fatallyyours00@gmail.com Description Age: 29 Eyes: Green Hair: Red Height: 5'10 Weight: 180 lbs. Physical Description: Like his sister Thera, Mathis had curly red hair that was always falling down into his bright green eyes. His strong jaw was the only masculine feature about his face, the rest, right down to his olive skin made him almost too pretty for a man. His always scruffy beard did add something of a rugged appearance, but it also enhanced his delicate features. He is of medium build, with lean muscles, but is not as strong as he appears. Family Tree Mother and Father: Annoura ni' Casther t' Trakelyn and Matrim Trakelyn Matrim was a minor noble with a manor house outside of Caemlyn, but no houses with in, the taxes were too great. He got a great deal of money with his marriage to Annoura (who was from Saldea) but refused to spend a dime of it. Three Brothers: Thad (36) Arden (34) Devrom (30) All three are members of the Queen's Guard and Thad is on his way to making Captain. One Sister: Thera (28) Thera is in Tar Valon and is the Mistress of Trainee's in the White Tower, formerly bond the Serena Morrigan of the Blue Ajah, married to Jasine al'Thorin History When Mathis was 10 and is younger sister, and best friend, Thera was 9 they took a week trip into Caemlyn with their father. These trips were a common thing in the Trakelyn family, but not common enough that they didn't delight the younger children. Mathis and Thera always jumped at the chance to visit the city, and stay at an Inn. In truth it wasn't too different from their life at the manor at home. Except when they went into the city the children's wet nurses stayed home, which meant more freedom to cause trouble. Almost every time the pair went, they rode home with sore bottoms. This particular trip was no different, except for the fact that this time mother decided to stay home. She'd been feeling ill and a trip to the city, all that way, would do her no good. That seemingly small decision ended up changing their lives forever. In the week they were gone there was a drought, and when the rambling wood manor house caught fire there was little that could stop it. The servants tried to put out the blaze, even Annoura handled the buckets to save her family home, but in the end the building was lost, as well as the barn. Two days after the fire Annoura died of a cough, suspected to have been caused by breathing all the smoke. Mathis and the children came home to find their lives destroyed, and everything they loved in ash. Even now Mathis could still smell the charred wood, and when he closed his eyes he could see the wooden cross marking his mother's grave. Opening his eyes Mathis scrubbed the sleep from his face and pulled on his boots. Donning his red coat he washed and headed down the back stairs into the kitchen. A pretty eyed maid names Tari, that he'd been seeing for going on three years gave him a sly wink that had Mathis looking around to make sure her mother wasn't near. If the old bat suspected even half of what he and Tari had been up to he would find himself hung by his ankles and skinned alive. Stealing a quick kiss he grabbed a loaf of bread and cheese and made his way through the halls to the practice yards. As expected his brother was there, showing all the younger men how to use their swords. Nodding to Thad and hurrying on Mathis found a quiet spot to eat before his day began. Not that there was ever much for him to do, the only reason he still wore the coat of the Guard was his brothers doing. Thad, Arden, and Devrom were all fine swordsmen, and from what he'd been able to hear about his Sister she could put them all to shame. Mathis had never possessed his families' faculties with weapons, he was lucky that he knew which end of the sword to hold. Even after near 12 years of training he was only passable with his weapon, and had he been anyone but who he was he'd have been kicked out long since. He'd thought about leaving many times, but the pay was good and the work easy, plus the girls seemed to fall at his feet when he was wearing his coat. Buckling on his sword Mathis went to meet Devrom at the main gates, that was his assignment most days, to guard the main gates. Really, it was done for show and ceremony, most people entered the palace other ways, but if it got him a paycheck and place to sleep Mathis was willing to oblige. A week! A full 10 days! How could he be so lucky! Strutting back to his rooms with a smile on his face and a whistle on his lap Mathis began packing his things. A few coats and extra shirts and all the money he had; it came out to be a tidy sum since his room, food and clothes were provided. "And there are men who say soldiering isn't worth it" he said to no one in particular. Saddling his horse he left through the same gate in which he always guarded, nodding to the poor saps stuck at work. His plan was to ride by his old family manor and then on to Four Kings. It was a rougher sort of town, well as rough as you could find where the Queen's writ still held, and anyway he was in the mood for a gamble and drinks. Three days in the town and his life took another drastic change; the largest since his mother's death. Two men appeared in town in Black coats, talking up the Dragon's glory. They almost had him convinced to go, but Mathis delayed; still unable to leave his cushy job in Caemlyn. Still when his week was up he turned his horse for Tar Valon, intent on finding Thera again. Maybe if he saw Thera he would get up the courage to leave the Guard and make his own lot in life, his sister had always had enough courage for 10. He'd been right, in part. Thera still had enough courage for them both, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her about those men. He stayed a week, long enough to insure that his job in the Guards was gone and set off at a slow pace back for him. Somehow, Mathis found himself on the road for the feared Black Tower…still unsure he road up to the gates. Intent on making his own life. Category:Soldier Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies